metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pucho00
Welcome! Pucho00, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 23:05, March 18, 2012 RE: Friend Code Nah, I don't give out my friend code over the internet. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sylux X. teehee. How about you? Sylux X 23:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Weird WELCOME TO WIKITROID, THE MOST INSANE WIKI ON THE INTERNET! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the jungle, my main man. Lol. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC) MPH My name or my code? For my Code, I'm not sure I want to. Not because I don't trust you, but well... for basic sucurity reasons. However, if you have Trilogy, I'll gladly give you my code. For Trilogy. But my hunter name is Sylux X. Obviously. Whats yours so I can see you on Wi Fi. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I feel bad for you. Really. Do you have MP3? We could exchange on there. (Honestly, no one in my are knows Metroid exists. Except me and my half-size companion who lives down the street from me. Oh, and don't forget to sign your posts (MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC)) so I can reply correctly. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Chrash Pillars Teehee. You think you're the newbie. >.< I can't even beat a Crash Pillar. Thanksfor the tip. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) E-tank Ok, You know the P-Bomb tank you can get if you engage speed booster from that Save room? Instead of running into those blocks, stop (Press down on D-Pad) in front of the ladder, Quickly climb (Or use the SpaceJump if you have it) and then open the door. As soon as you open it, do a left direction shinespark into the room. The slope twoards the end of the room should get you running again. As soon as you start running, store the charge, stand where the statue was, and hit the A button like it owes you cash. Just make sure you don't fall after breaking the blocks. >.< Good luck. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry bro, but I actually don't know how. I had Tidustehsacrificer do it for me. I'll check with him so you can get one. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC)